Ain't No Funny
by strong man
Summary: Cole can tell that Lloyd is a very special member of the team, but he's about to discover how special he really is when he invited him into his room. Zane is a weird dude, something you'd expect from any robot though he dose have a heart. (He's a reference to a character from Fallout 4) WARNING: Lots of stuff to keep you laughing.


**_This is my first story of The_** ** _LEGO Ninjago Movie_**

 ** _Description:_ When I saw the first trailer at a movie** **theater, I was blown away to how good Lloyd looked though I never touched a Lego set since I was like I was in Kindergarten, but always liked Lego games, I just haven't bought any since Indiana Jones though I could possibly get the Ninjago game cause of the Lego company came a long way.**

 **That said, I have yet to see the actual film yet, but I have a pretty clear vision.**

 ** _Pairing: _** Lloyd/Cole **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

 _ **Date:**_ September 2

In the Ninjago city, Lloyd was going to his close pal's room, he rubbed his eye "Darn" He froze when he heard Cole then leaned up against the wall paper to hear him listening some Pop music, he smiled slowly cause that was his gene of choice.

He felt the door slide open and before he knew it, he fell forward on his face "Ow" He mumbled. 'Loyd, what're you doing here? He asked, holding the door and he raised his head up. "I just came to see what you're doing" He said while getting on up and dusted himself off.

"If you must know, I was just about to put on a song called "You're Your Own Worst Enemy', you can come inside if you want" Cole said and Lloyd walked passed him then Cole closed the door back up.

"So, is this what you go all day when we're not out saving the world or training? Lloyd asked after sitting down and waited until Cole sat down. "Absolutely, just listening to music is soothing to me" He responded.

"Ah" Lloyd faced forward and Cole pressed the play button then leaned on back "Ya know, you look really handsome with that silver hair of yours" He said which was to say in a thought bubble.

Lloyd looked at him and blushed. Cole slowly leaned back up, turned his head away to blush while whistling "Why did I just say that? He mouthed. "Cole, are okay? He asked. The earth ninja turned his head back towards him and cleared his throat as well as putting an arm on his back of his head then rubbed it.

Sure, I'm never better" He turned back and chuckled on his nerves. As the song played on, Lloyd was scooted closer. "Maybe we could do some bonding if you'll like" He suggested. "Oh man, what am I supposed to do now? He asked himself.

He didn't want to look suspicious and act like he doesn't wanna be around him so he played along and erases any attractions in his heart. It wasn't long before the radio changed songs to "Close" which caused Cole to sweat a little.

"Phew, is it getting hot in here? He used as an excuse though it didn't take much effort. "What're you talking about, it room temperature in here" He explained. "Oh" he looked at him "Mind if I take my shirt off" He asked.

"Uh, it's your room" He said and Cole went on ahead and took it off. "Ah...that's much better" He said after sighing in relief then laid down on his back. "Good idea" Lloyd and laid on back as well with his hands used as a pillow.

They allowed their minds to become lost in the world of music "I'm really glad we're great friends" Cole rolled to his side. "Yeah, I am too" He agreed and noticed Cole's hand slowly going near his and made him wondered if this was a sign of a new type of friendship.

* * *

Master Wu and his brother were meditating in his room with some calming music "Breathe in & breathe out" They did as was instructed but Wu sensed that he was having difficulty controlling his chakra so he opened one eyes.

"What is troubling you, Garmadon" He asked. "I see no particular point in this" He said, under his breath. "You must have patience" He reminded him aster closing his eyes again. Both heard a ding and opened their eyes.

Oh, my rolls are finally done" He got on up and rushed passed his brother then opened the door, on his way to the kitchen to get them out of the oven. Garmadon eyed his brother with an "are you serious?" face.

She just sighed and shook his head "Classic Wu" He said after chuckling a little then went back to meditating or at least tried to. He thought of happy times they are going to do together.

 **(0)**

Master Wu turned off his oven, grabbed an oven mitt, put in on and opened the door to take his snacks out. He thought about sitting them on the counter to cool off, but his ninjas might try to eat them so he took them back after turning his oven off.

"Boy, I sure hope Garmadon likes these spicy sushi rolls I made" The steam was coming off and they smelled delicious, it almost fried his beard right off. As he walked back to his room, he saw Kai and Zane watching a movie while eating some popcorn that Jay made for them.

It was their secret and only the three know, Wu wanted to speak up, but decide to leave them be and let then enjoy the movie. "Would you pass the popped corn" Zane asked.

"Sure, here you go" He grabbed the bowl and handed it to his best friend "I give my full thanks" He said and they faced the screen. Kai scooted closer to Zane so he could have an easy reach.

"Boy, this is really" he gulped and not trying to sound dull "eccentric' He fake smiled with a little laugh. Zane turned is head towards him and thanked him then felt like he should say something about him "I like your hair, it's fancy. He felt his hair, it was silky and feels like he uses gel or moose.

Uh" Kai felt uncomfortable, but allowed him to be touchy with his hair" The robotic ninja started to develop hearts in his eyes. "This guy makes my skin crawl sometimes.

 _ **I couldn't agree with Kai more and if you're curious to what they are watching it's a big reference to Fallout 4, guesses are allowed. I absolutely nailed the humor here, but should I keep going?**_

 _ **Cole is cute as well or maybe I'm just referring to his face, hair and tanktop, I think he works out a lot if he likes showing his muscles so much.**_


End file.
